Stay or go?
by lolor15
Summary: Annabeth is recovering from a tragic acciedent. Meanwhile Percy gets a strange prophecy and is having trouble deciding whether he should stay and comfert Annabeth or go. PERCABETH! Plus Racheal Dare might appear someone in the story, we shall see...
1. Home

I lied awake staring at the ceiling with a smile on my face.

School was finally out! School's never easy for me being dyslexic, but that's not why I was so excited.

I was going back to Camp Half Blood, my true home.

It's not that I have a problem living with my mom, and her fiancé Mr. Blofis, he's a nice guy, I just need to be around people like me. Other half bloods.

While I lied there, to excited to fall asleep, I thought of Grover and his curly hair. He always makes me laugh.

I thought of Chiron, who always helps me when I need it.

I thought of Clarisse, and our constant fighting.

But mostly, I thought of Annabeth. I thought of how smart she is, how funny, how beautiful. I remembered when she kissed me, our first kiss, and our only so far.

I'd missed them all, even Clarisse.

And with that thought, I drifted off into a restful sleep.

------------------

"Goodbye, Percy," Mr. Blofis said giving me a firm handshake. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," I mumbled still half asleep. Mom stuffed one of her homemade muffins on a napkin into my hands and pushed me out the door.

"See you later honey," she said to Blofis with a kiss.

It wasn't until we drove up to Camp Half Blood that I remembered my excitement from last night. The car was still stopping when I opened my door and jumped out to get my bags.

"Well, this is it," mom said as she helped get my stuff out of the back. "Be safe! And please be careful."

"I will mom, bye!" I said, impatient to leave.

"Don't forget to call every once in a while okay? I love you sweetie."

"Love you too!" I said and ran into camp. Home at last.

-------------------

Grover and Chiron were waiting for me at the gate.

"Percy!" They yelled happily in unison.

"Hi guys!" I replied, giving each of them a hug. Chiron was in his centaur form. "How's everything around here?"

"Well, erm, will you tell him Chiron?" Grover said with a sad look on his face.

"Annabeth had a little accident during the last capture the flag game."

I stood there will my mouth wide open and speechless. We didn't play any normal capture the flag game at Camp Half Blood. We played with weapons. And monsters because it was in the forest.

"W-where is she?!" I managed to stutter.


	2. Annabeth's Accident

Annabeth was in the infirmary. An older female half blood from the Athena cabin was feeding her nectar to help her heal.

She looked awful. Her left eye was bruised, and scabs, scratches and more bruises covered her entire body. Her right leg was propped up on a pillow, and her right arm was in a sling.

It took her a few seconds, but then she noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Percy!" She said weakly, but with a smile on her face.

"Annabeth, what happened?!? You have to tell me the whole story, all I know is that you were playing capture the flag! Oh my gods, Annabeth, I'm so sorry I wasn't here!"

"Wow, calm down Percy. I'm fine. Plus you _couldn't_have been here, you were in school," Annabeth replied, not smiling anymore.

"You should have too! And it is a big deal! Have you seen yourself?! You look awful!" I said a little to loudly.

"My school got out before yours, Percy. And THANKS. Your _really_ making me feel better about myself," she said and looked away.

"Wait, what that's not...I mean...well...You're all bruised and stuff so..." I said awkwardly.

"Sorry Percy. It's too late to take back that dis," Annabeth replied, her smile creeping back on her face.

"You still never told me the story," I said, attempting to ignore her comment.

"I suppose you should know..." Annabeth sighed with a look of pain twisted on her face.

----------

I made Annabeth tell me the whole story and not leave out a single detail. What happened was this:

Annabeth was running during a normal (or as normal as it gets in Camp Half Blood) capture the flag game. She tripped on a root in the forest and tried to catch herself, but her arm hit the ground at a weird angle and broke.

So she was stuck on the ground with a twisted ankle and broken arm. She called out for help but no one heard her.

After about an hour or so she heard a strange panting noise coming from not to far away. She hoped it was someone coming to help her. She called out, and the noise stopped. A few seconds later she saw a huge beast running towards her.

The monster attacked Annabeth, and she had no means on defending herself. Luckily, before the monster could do serious damage, Chiron and a few others in the search party found Annabeth and drove the monster away.

---------

"Wow, I'm so sorry Annabeth!" I said.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "It wasn't anyone's. I'm not really in that much pain anymore, I'm just bored having to lay around all the time."

"I'll come and visit you as often as possible, I promise."

"Thanks Percy."

"Yep," I said and then an awkward silence followed.

"So, um-" I began and then I was cut off by:

"Percy, come quick!!!"


End file.
